Iliana
by Rionion
Summary: A simple stroll through the streets of Stillwater causes Iliana's whole world to change.
1. Chapter 1

A gun, a trigger, a bullet she was staring at her death. She never realized how many regrets she had until that moment.

She was bloodied and beaten but she took Gat's hand with a smile on her face. she'd been in fights but they consisted of calling a girl a, "bitch", shoving said girl, and then pulling that girl's hair. If she had to be honest she was glad a fight was all she had to do to prove herself because she was frightened when they brought up being canonized. She hadn't been sure it didn't mean she'd be forced to sleep with all the men in the crew but they said she had to fight and win or lose she was in.

"You don't look like you could do shit but you proved yourself today I'm impressed, what's your name kid?", Johnny threw a cigarette out the window and turned at a corner.

"Thanks? It's-", she ducked her head and put her hands over her head as bullets were shot through the window. At that point Johnnny began speeding through traffic attempting to to lose the Vice Kings.

"Pull out your fucking gun and kill these assholes idiot!", Johnny shouted at her.

She frantically yanked the gun she had just purchased today and with amateur aim shot out the window towards the Vice Kings. They were surrounded! She was more worried about their numbers than the possibility that she could die in a car accident at the moment. Johnny had told her to kill them but she just wanted to shot out their wheels and lose them. What if she actually killed one of them? She'd never killed before! However she didn't want Johnny to think she was weak after all she did just receive his half assed compliment. On the outside she looked like she was made of stone but on the inside she was freaking out!

A thirty minute car chase and the Vice Kings still wouldn't let up! They just kept coming and coming! What did Johnny do to them? Or were they here for her? Now she knew she was being ridiculous after all she must joined the Saints a whole five hours ago and couldn't possibly have done anything to agitate them. So what was their problem? Was it simply because they were in a purple car? If anyone should be pissed it should be her! It was the Vice Kings who tried to kill her earlier today after all but she was scared and quickly running out of bullets.

It happened. She did it, she shot the driver, the car crashed into a light pole and the remaining Vice Kings got out of the car and shot at them almost puked at the sight of the driver leaning against the steering wheel but she had to focus, she had to survive, she had to prove herself.

Johnny lost the rest of the Vice Kings not long after she killed that man, why couldn't he have lost them sooner? The rest of the ride she sat in the car silently while Johnny rambled about other things. She couldn't get the man leaning on the steering wheel out of her head, she couldnt let go of her gun, she couldn't open her eyes and realize this wasn't a nightmare.

What had she done?

Author's Note: Hello Reader! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed but I really wanted to get through the first mission quickly. I hope you enjoyed it! If you didn't please tell me why. I haven't written a story in awhile so I know it could be rough or there could be many mistakes especially grammar mistakes. I plan on going through every game but it won't be heavily mission based. This story is more about the players journey and inner emotions plus all the other awesome things that happened in Saints Row.

Should I pair her up with someone? I'm not sure yet. I probably will though.

Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row and am making no profit off this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Stupid!

Stupid!

Stupid!

What did she do?!

What would her parents say? Well she knew what they would say. That they never should have let her live in they city alone.

Fuck!

How could she refuse the people who had just saved her life though?

Was there any going back? Being uncanonized perhaps?

Iliana's heart was pounding, she was afraid of telling her parents, afraid to tell Julius that she wanted out, that it was a mistake and she got caught up in the moment.

Would they kill her?

She slid down her door and hugged her legs.

They would.

She was a Saint for life and there was no going back.

Iliana rose from her position and began stripping off her clothes.

She needed a shower after all the blood she probably got on her and who knows what else.

Maybe if she relaxed enough in the shower she'd wake up and realize it was all a dream.

That she wasn't almost killed, she never joined the Saints, she never got canonized, and she was never chased by the Vice Kings.

Yes, it was all a dream.

She began her shower by wetting her hair preparing it for the wash it most certainly needed. She loved washing her hair it was probably the most relaxing thing one could do in the shower.

She heard her phone ring from the bedroom.

Henry!

She had forgotten all about him!

He was the reason she went out walking in the first place because of that stupid argument. How could she forget? It all started because she didn't want to meet his parents and he accused her of having commitment issues which was ridiculous she just wasn't ready yet. So she stormed out after he said some choice hurtful words to her and she said hers.

She wished they never had argued.

"Hello", she answered.

"Hey Playa, you ready to do some more damage?"

Iliana clenched her eyes shut.

No, of course it wasn't a dream.

She made her choice and now she would have to live with it.

"You know I'm up for anything Dex", she hoped she didn't sound to scared.

"Look be at the church tomorrow at noon."

She took a deep breath, would she have to kill again? She wasn't even over the shock of her first kill.

"I'll be there", she answered.

What was she going to do? Should she call her parents to get her the hell out of here?

No!

Then she would have to hear that they told her so, that she was to young to live by herself, to naive to know how to take care of herself.

Shit.

Maybe they were right.


	3. Chapter 3

"You joined a gang? What the fuck Iliana?!"

"Henry listen please! I didn't mean to! After the argument I went out to clear my head when I saw these Vice Kings tagging over the Westside Rollers and then the Los Carnales showed and started shooting at everyone! After they left this Vice King came up to me and pointed his gun at me but he was shot by Julius, he told me how the Saints were rising and that I should meet him at the church. I go-", Henry grabbed Iliana by the shoulders.

"Why did you go to the church?! Why?! What did they do to you? What did you do to have to join them? Fuck Iliana it's always something with you!", Iliana started to cry in her hands.

He was right she was always getting herself into unimaginable situations.

"I don't mean to start trouble honestly Henry", he removed her hands from face and kissed her on the forehead.

"I know, now start packing", he left her and opened her drawers and begin throwing clothes on the bed.

"Pack? Where are we going?", she wiped her face.

"To my parents and then fuck I don't know right now", he moved to her closet and began throwing everything out.

"I can't leave! I already told Dex I would meet him at the church.", she walked closer to Henry who finally understood why she was covered in purple from head to toe.

"I don't give two shits Iliana! Get your suitcases and start packing!", he threw some clothes on the floor when he heard her crying again.

He hated to see her cry but couldn't she understand that he was on her side?

He wrapped his arms around her.

"I know I'm being an asshole right now but what you did was stupid Iliana and I'm not going to let anything happen to you, alright?", he kissed her cheek.

"Henry what if they come after me? What do we do then?", she buried her face in his chest.

"I dont know much about gangs but I doubt they"ll care about one member who flaked out after the first day, now stop crying and start packing.", he released her and started filling up her suitcases.

Iliana walked over to the bed and began filling up suitcases herself.

After packing was done was done they made their way towards his parents house. Iliana was scared to meet them but even more scared of what they would think of her if they knew what she'd done, would Henry tell them? Should he?

They stopped at a stoplight, she looked at Henry and couldn't help but smile, taking her out of the city just to make sure she was safe she was grateful for him.

"That's Julius' bitch ain't it?", Iliana snapped her head to the right and ducked.

"Drive Henry, go!", she was hesitant but she pulled out her gun, what Henry think of her now?

Why was it always the Vice Kings? Did Julius have a history with them?

"What the fuck?! Iliana put that away I'll lose them! Just keep yourself from being seen", Henry started to speed up and dodge the Vice Kings attacks.

She was trembling, what if Henry got hurt? She was the only one with a gun who could definitely get the Vice Kings off their backs.

She had to protect Henry!

She gripped her gun and shot out her window but she only hit the windshields.

Was she going to kill theses guys?

"For fuck sakes Iliana I said stay down", Henry then made a sharp turn and one of the Vice Kings crashed into a fire hydrant.

"I can help too it's me there after anyways!", finally she got one of the Vice Kings tires and they swarved off the road.

"Stop pissing them off Iliana! Get down and let me handle this!", he rolled up her window and locked it.

Why couldn't he trust her?

She could help!

However she didn't get to prove it because soon after the Vice Kings gave up and turned around.

She could hear Henry breathing hard, would he leave her now? Had she royally fucked up everything now?

He turned towards her, grabbed her hand and kissed the top of it.

" Are you alright? I cant drive anymore I've been shot. I love you.", she quickly grabbed the steering wheel before he lost consciousness.

She needed to get to the hospital and now.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please go away!", she was shooting out her window at the Vice Kings.

Why couldn't they just leave her alone? She needed to get Henry to the hospital and quickly before the worst happened.

No!

She would make it in time and Henry would be healthy in no time, if only she could get there without being chased by rival gangs, why didn't she use her common sense and just go back home after Julius had saved her? It was question she would ponder for the rest of her life.

She sped through traffic without a second thought about traffic, the police, and gangs. All she cared for was Henry getting to the hospital in time before he bled to death. She couldn't live without him, she couldn't think of life without him in it, and she wasn't going to have a life if Henry didn't survive this.

In an attempt to keep herself from crying she bit her lips and tried to think positively about the whole situation. Henry definitely loved her that wasn't certain and he would do anything to protect her from anyone or anything. She smiled at the thought of him freaking out when she told him about the Saints and how he wanted to take her away from Stillwater because of it.

At that thought she couldn't keep her tears in any longer.

She fucked up.

Henry wanted her to meet his parents? Why did she freak out? He made it clear where he wanted the relationship to head when they started dating.

Parents, marriage, kids...

She looked back at him again.

After this she was done, she would do anything and everything Henry wanted after all this craziness was over and done with it!

Meet his parents, marry him, and have all the children he wanted her to have.

She arrived at the hospital and immediately the nurses and doctors rushed him into the emergency room where she wasn't allowed.

She rushed to bathroom soon afterwards and cried her heart out.

An hour later she heard her phone ringing.

It was Dex.

What should she do?

Of course she shouldn't answer, she just talked herself into running away from this when Henry was all better but what if he didn't make it?

Would she really end her life or have revenge?

She would definitely blame the Vice Kings for everything if Henry died. The shooting, slowing her down with the chase, and being the reason she got caught up in a gang to begin with. Perhaps Julius was right and the Saints were the only gang willing to clean this place up and make it a safe place for everyone.

"Hello", she clenched her eyes shut, was this another mistake?

She needed to get her mind off all the possible things that could wrong with Henry.

She needed a release.

With that thought she cleaned herself up and left to meet Dex at the Church.

"Oh,hey, didn't hear you come in. Check this out.

Dex turned around towards the wall with pictures and maps all depicting various information about the Carnales.

"The Carnales were the first organized gang in the city. The way Julius tells it, they owned the whole damn town until Benjamin King stepped up against them. Tell ya what though, I aint worried about their history so much as I am the fact that A: the Lopez brothers are crazy muthafuckas, and B: Victor, their enforcer, survived a dozen VK drive-bys.", he turned around to look at her.

She had her poker face on, there was no way she could let anyone know that she was vulnerable right now.

"That's impossible, a dozen? Sounds like someone is exaggerating", she crossed her arms.

"Sounds pretty bad right? Now add in that the Carnales are backed by the largest drug cartel in the world, and I think you'll understand why we're gonna play this safe instead of pullin' a Johnny.", Dex rubbed his hands together as he spoke.

"Of course, they appear to be the most dangerous gang out of the three. No way Johnny could pull of taking over their territories with his method. So how are we going to screw with them?", she swallowed the lump in her throat.

How was Henry doing?

"We cut off their income first, then we go for Hector. Sound good?"

"Yes, what would you like me to do?", her heart was pounding.


	5. Chapter 5

Iliana tapped her fingers on the steering wheel while waiting for the light to turn green. She was worried, taking out two drug labs by herself? Impossible! Was Dex mad? He just got done telling her that the Carnales were gang not to be trifled with and then he sends her off on a solo suicide mission?

She wanted to check on Henry, was his surgery a success?

Of course he wanted her to kill again it's all they ever want her to do but she wasn't ready yet and if Henry survived she never would be.

Driving circles around the drug lab was her freaking out, what this the day she would get killed? She's just one person! There was at least ten guys total. She parked the car around the corner, her hands were shaking and her heart was pounding through her ears. She walked slowly hoping there would be a cop who'd find her suspicious and stop her but of course there wasnt one in sight.

"Eh bitch you better turn around before you get yourself in some trouble", he put his hand over his gun.

With a loud bang the man was on the ground holding his neck and screaming.

Iliana frantically hid behind one of the trailers before she was spotted by the others when she one taking a piss. After shooting him in the back with her amateur but lucky aim she realized he wasn't taking a piss. An elderly woman started screaming in fear once he fell over.

"Hurry get out of here!", Iliana grabbed her by the arm and helped her up.

The man on the ground was screaming for help, should she kill him? Would Dex be alright with survivors?

She closed her eyes and shot him again.

How did people do this without vomiting?

She stayed outside the door while shot at more Los Carnales with shaking hands and pounding heart.

After the miracle was done she was confused as to what to do.

Knock over some barrels? Throw some glass? What did he mean by, "destroy", the drug labs?

Should she call him?

_No!_

She definitely couldn't afford to look like an idiot.

She had to burn down the place, the barrels or the glass beakers? she wasn't sure which would cause the most damage and wouldn't kill her instantly.

She shot the glass beakers and immediately knew it was a mistake as the whole place caught on fire including her leg!

She rushed outside screaming, rolled around her in the dirt, and frantically slapped her leg.

She ran to the car as she talked to Dex about her success.

* * *

><p>Now was time to check on Henry.<p>

After a hot shower and a change of clothes Iliana found herself in the bathroom crying again.

Henry was alive but in critical condition.

Good news and bad news at the same time.

If he died it would be all her fault and no one could convince her otherwise.

She was a horrible decision maker! Joint the Saints, making a fight out of meeting his parents, meeting Dex after vowing she was done, and agreeing with Dex's ridiculous plan.

Iliana went home after an hour or two of her crying session in the bathroom. Her room was a mess but the kitchen was spotless.

She smiled at that thought.

During the fight she had made a complete mess of the kitchen before storming out like a child. Henry of course cleaned it, he was always an , "angry cleaner", whenever they fought or something upset him.

She was completely exhausted, after crying for another hour she fell asleep, she didn't even hear the stranger enter her apartment.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: As you can see I finally figured put to make my chapter dividers stay when I upload and the italics, yay!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

The morning Iliana woke up she instantly smelled bacon and eggs, for a split second she thought that it as Henry cooking. Sshe soon realized that it could only be one person, her Mother.

She covered herself with her robe and walked to the kitchen, she was surprised to see her Dad sitting on the couch.

"Hi Dad!", he stood up and let her jump in his arms.

"How's my Ili?", he smiled in her neck.

"I'm okay", he let her down and she ran into the kitchen.

Her Mom's apron was a mess with pancake batter she was never the best cook but no one had the heart to tell her.

"Mom!", she hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek before sitting at the table with her Dad.

After the week the she was having they couldn't have come at a better time.

"We got a call from Henry's parents about the accident...you didn't do it...did you?

Iliana was silent.

_Why would they think that I did it?_

"Of course I didn't, where is this coming from?", she threw bacon in her mouth.

They glanced at each other before her father spoke.

"Well you told us you were going to get a gun, then you were going to the gun range-"

"I hardly call getting a gun for protection reason enough to get questioned whether I shot my boyfriend", she gulped her orange juice down.

"Let's not forget how you shot your cousin in the foot after he ate your chocolate covered peppermint candy.", her Mother gave her a look.

Iliana looked at them both.

"I don't remember that", she started eating her pancakes.

"Of course not. If you didn't do it then what exactly happened?", her Dad comforted her by rubbing her back.

_What happened? Oh Mom, oh Dad, I joined a gang! After Henry decided that it wasn't happening we tried to leave and a rival gang shot him in a car chase._

_Maybe they wouldn't be pissed._

_Yeah...no._

"We were on our way to visit his parents but then these thugs shot at the car.", she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Ugh! How awful! I swear this city is going in the shit hole!", her Mother slammed her fork down.

Her father put his hand over her mother's to calm her, she smiled at him and they continued eating their food.

* * *

><p>He looked so fragile, so weak, and skinny.<p>

It hadn't even been that long since he was shot but he looked awful. She tried not to cry in front of her parents but of course she did and they comforted her.

She tried ignoring the texts from Johnny, Dex, and Lin.

Were they not getting the hint that she was done? She hadn't been there in weeks!

It wasn't until she visited Henry by herself that she noticed that someone was already in the room.

Wearing an all to familiar shade of purple.


End file.
